The Convenience of Love
by Lilac Moon
Summary: Prompt from Loboselinaistrash. She asked for Snowing and a marriage of convenience. In a world where Leopold lived and Regina escaped, Snow becomes her father's victim in Regina's place. Escaping to George's Kingdom, she requests asylum. But George proposes something else. A union between her and his son Prince James. But could this marriage of convenience become more? Snowing.
1. The Convenience of Love

**Prompt from Loboselinaistrash. She asked for Snowing and a marriage of convenience. In a world where Leopold lived and Regina escaped, Snow becomes her father's victim in Regina's place. Escaping to George's Kingdom, she requests asylum. But George proposes something else. A union between her and his son Prince James. But could this marriage of convenience become more? Snowing.**

 **There is eluding to past sexual abuse, but nothing graphic. It's implied though, so you've been warned. This can be stand-alone, but there are a lot of possibilities here so I will accept prompts for this new verse. Review or PM me if you have one!**

 **Also, this is VERY anti-Leopold. You've been warned again.**

 **Please also consider leaving a review. It is very much appreciated and honestly, reviews make my day.**

 **The Convenience of Love**

"So...I plead for asylum from you, Your Majesty. You have my word that I will not be a burden or inconvenience on your Kingdom. I just need a little time to acquire what I need to leave this realm," Princess Snow White pleaded, as she stood before the Throne of King George. She didn't expect much, for she had heard he was a ruthless man. But she had to try...she had to get away from her father. Standing beside the Throne was his son, Prince James, looking at her with disdain and sporting a cut on his chin. He had caught her sneaking into the castle and she had belted him with a rock. She allowed herself a small smug smile at that.

"Yes...I've heard of your plight. I have to say, though I am more than willing to admit that while I am a ruthless man, I do not think I would ever touch my child in such a manner," he said bluntly. Snow stood frozen by his words and felt the weight of the horrors she had experienced threaten to suffocate her.

"By the look on your face it would seem the whispers and rumors about the kind of man Leopold really is are true," George added.

"Father…" James hissed. She was surprised by the look on the Prince's face. Usually she received disgust or pity from those who found out what her father had done to her and his secret attempt to change the law. A law that would force her to wed her own father. Leopold was a sick man and wanted her to replace his beloved Eva. Regina had escaped him long ago and for that, Snow was happy. She had heard that she found love with an outlaw in Sherwood Forest. But her escape had been the turning point for her father. Once he lost Regina, Snow had become his new victim in a frightening way. Now she was just a broken princess looking for a way out of the nightmare that was her life. She only hoped George would take pity on her, as much as she hated it. Prince James' expression was one of sympathy, but not pity and horror. Not at her, but what he had just surmised was done to her. It took her aback from a moment and it made her curious about him. She swallowed thickly.

"Then if you know the rumors are true, then you know why I must escape," she stated bravely.

"Yes...but perhaps there is another option," George stated.

"I'm not sure I understand, Your Majesty," she responded.

"You are the sole heir to your Kingdom's Throne. It is a rich Kingdom with vast resources, while our Kingdom is struggling. We are in need of a merger," he stated.

"We had a merger in place, until my foolish son and his big heart freed Princess Abigail's true love from the trappings of being turned to gold," George spat, casting a glance at his own heir.

"You're just mad, because I refuse to give up on true love," James retorted.

"True love is for children," George hissed, but Snow was intrigued by this Prince. Royals did not entertain thoughts of true love and such idealistic fodder. But this one was different, so unlike any other Prince she had ever met. So charming to a level that she would swear was fraudulent if she could not see the sincerity in his blue eyes.

"But if we were to arrange a marriage for you and my son...then we would have what we need to overthrow your father," George stated.

"What?" James asked in shock and Snow, too, looked flabbergasted.

"That's...ambitious. Our army is not large, but well equipped," Snow replied.

"But mine is large and with the right dealings, we can become equipped enough to seize your Kingdom. You would be saving your people from an unfit King and mine from starvation," he proposed. James still stood in shock and normally Snow would refuse to married off to a Prince for political or monetary gain. But her situation was dire and it wasn't like James was a cruel man. Just being in the room with him right now, she could tell by his eyes. He wore his emotions on his sleeve like no royal she had ever met. It both intrigued and fascinated her. Okay...and it helped that she was attracted to him, not that she wanted to ever admit it.

"Father…" James started to protest.

"Come now, son...you'll be marrying the fairest of them all. And I can already see by the look on her face that she knows your soft heart will see that she is never harmed again," George stated. James swallowed and looked at her. He would have been lying if he said he didn't think she was beautiful. The truth was he hadn't been able to take his eyes off her since she hit in the face. Then when he learned just a vague description of the horror she had been through, it cut him deeply, so deeply it shocked him to his very core. The thought of someone hurting her made him want to hunt them down and make them pay. He didn't know what it was he was feeling for her exactly, but he also knew his father was going to see him married off to a Princess. And so far, she was definitely the least objectionable choice.

"You really think we can overthrow my father and lock him away, Your Majesty?" she questioned. George smirked.

"I wouldn't have proposed such if I wasn't assured of victory, Snow White," he responded. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Then I accept your offer," Snow said bravely. George looked to his son and he stepped down, walking slowly toward her. Inside his pocket, he clutched his mother's ring.

" _True love follows this ring,"_ Ruth had told him and he had never quite been able to bring himself to offer it to Abigail during their brief engagement. But with Snow...he found that he wanted to see it on her finger. Snow's surprise showed, as he got down on one knee. If he was going to do this, then he was going to do it right.

"Will you accept my ring and marry me, Princess Snow White?" he asked. She actually smiled. This one was just full of surprises.

"What do you think?" she asked coyly. He smirked and slipped it on her finger. She lifted her hand to examine it, as he rose to his feet. It wasn't exactly what she expected of a typical royal engagement ring and that's why she found that instantly loved it. In a gentlemanly manner, he raised her hand and kissed the back of it, never mind that he was wondering what it would be like to kiss her. And unbeknownst to him, she was wondering the same. It would come in due time and far more willingly than either of them would expect…

* * *

When Leopold learned that his daughter was engaged to King George's son, Prince James, to say he was livid was an understatement. He had immediately ordered a conference with King George, asking him to call off the engagement and return his wayward daughter to him. But the other King refused and the eve of their engagement ball arrived.

In the weeks prior, they had spent them getting to know each other. There was official picnics and outings on horseback, as well as meetings with many of the nobles. During that time, Snow and James talked extensively, usually settling into amiable conversation and playful banter. It was growing difficult for them to hide that their obvious genuine care for each other might be becoming something more. It was not lost on those around them either, especially with Snow's instance on calling him Charming. Prince Charming was quickly becoming a moniker that was sticking with Prince James.

But the night of their engagement ball would be a true turning point in their relationship.

* * *

Snow actually found herself enjoying the ball and she hadn't enjoyed one since her mother was alive, for they had all been spent with her father's firm hand on her. But at Charming's side, she felt free and had made new friends in Princess Aurora, Princess Ariel, Princess Abigail, and Princess Ella. But her happiness would be interrupted when the ballroom doors burst open and King Leopold strode in with a purposeful stride. She gasped and all the memories of what he had done came rushing back. She felt Charming's protective arm go around her and pull her close.

"It seems this is quite a party. My invitation must have gotten lost in transit," Leopold griped.

"You know damn well that you're not invited," Charming growled.

"Insolent boy...you may be a Prince, but I am King. A King that you have stolen from. I am here to take back what belongs to me," he hissed, as several of his men surrounded him. Charming was about to unsheathe his sword, but Snow beat him to it, as she drew the weapon and pointed it at her father.

"I do not belong to you or anyone. I am not an object you can own," Snow refuted.

"Oh, I believe we both know that I do own you daughter. I proved that," he retorted.

"Guards!" Charming bellowed, as his own men encircled Leopold's.

"I shall leave for now, but this is far from over. You may marry my daughter, Prince _Charming_ , but I will one day regain what you have taken from me," Leopold promised, as he strode out with his guards behind him. Snow couldn't take all the eyes on her any longer and fled the ballroom for her chambers.

"Snow!" he called, as he hurried after her and leaned against her door.

"Snow...please talk to me. You have to know that I'll never let him touch you again. I'd rather die," he pleaded through the door. It opened and he found her there, shoulders racking with sobs and he immediately took her in his arms. He didn't give a damn how improper it might have been to enter her bedchambers and close the door, for he did it anyway. He hugged her fiercely and let her cry against him.

"He's evil...he'll never stop until he takes me back," she sobbed.

"I will never let him do that. I will keep you safe," he promised and she looked up at him, once again witnessing nothing but sincerity in his eyes. There was something else in his eyes as well, but she didn't dare entertain what that might mean.

"He didn't just threaten me this time...he threatened you," she warned. But he shook his head.

"He can level all the threats he wants, but I will never leave your side," he promised.

"Why? There are a dozen other royals you could marry and gain riches for your Kingdom. What if your father decides that I'm too much trouble?" she asked.

"Then I'll piss him off and marry you anyway, And I will die for you if it means protecting you from Leopold," he said boldly. Her eyes widened in surprise and she looked into his eyes. There was no denying what was there anymore.

"You'd die for me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well, I'd rather not resort to anything too drastic, but I'll go take an arrow for you if you think I'm making it up," he replied.

"No one's ever been willing to die for me," she realized.

"Until now," he corrected.

"Why?" she asked.

"I think you know," he replied.

"But...this is a marriage of convenience," she protested, though halfheartedly.

"And now it's more…" he added. With that statement, they stared at each other until the tension between them could be ignored no longer and their lips came crashing together for the first time. She slid her arms around his neck, trying to get as close to him as possible, as he kissed her with such passion that it made her head swim and her knees weak. As their lips parted, they stared at each other again.

"I love you…" he confessed.

"And...I love you…" she realized, surprising herself. She never expected to fall in love. It hadn't been a possibility or so she thought. But now that it had happened, she felt herself clinging to it with everything she had.

"There's something I must tell you though...but it has to remain a secret. Can you do that?" he asked. She nodded.

"When I was a little girl, I told a secret that I shouldn't have. It got someone killed," she said sadly.

"I didn't understand then...but I do now. Whatever we speak of will be between us," she promised.

"I'm not the real James," he confessed. She looked at him oddly.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"I'm his twin. James is dead. He was raised by George and I was raised on a farm with my mother. When James was killed, I replaced him to keep up the ruse with King Midas and the rest...you know," he confessed. She looked at him with scrutiny for several beats and he felt his heart sink.

"I'll...understand if you don't want to marry me now…" he fretted, but she put her hand to his mouth.

"It finally makes sense," she confessed. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I could never figure out why you're so different from other royals...and in a very good way. Now I know," she said, smiling fondly at him.

"So...you still want to marry me?" he asked. She grinned.

"What do you think?" she asked coyly. He smiled and kissed her again, this time lifting her off her feet and spinning her around. Truly what had began as a marriage of convenience had become one of true love...

* * *

What should have been smooth sailing from there to their wedding day turned out to be anything but. Even after being overthrown and losing his Kingdom, Leopold had escaped with a handful of loyal soldiers. And he had revenge on his mind. No one was quite sure how he had done it, but he managed to acquire a magical item to aid him in his revenge. A poison apple that would invoke a sleeping curse upon its victim. To get his daughter to eat the apple, he had managed to capture her Prince Charming when he was away on a hunting trip. In exchange for his life, she bit into the apple for him. After all, if he could not have her, then no one would. His plan then had been to execute the Prince, before George's forces could save his son. But what Leopold didn't count on was Charming's escape.

* * *

The Prince rode his horse with an incredible urgency, as if his very life depended upon him getting to his destination. But truthfully, it was not his life that was in peril, but rather the woman he loved. She had eaten a poison apple, willingly sacrificing herself to spare his life...from none other than her own evil father.

Her own father had cursed her to keep them apart and all because he couldn't have her. They had suspected he had acquired a silent partner in his quest and when he had given Snow the magical poisoned apple, it all but confirmed that he was definitely working with someone with magic. The King's Huntsman had helped him escape execution and Rumpelstiltskin made a deal with him that had helped lead him to Snow after he had done Rumple's favor. And now, he was finally here. He hopped off his horse and hurried to the glass covered coffin where the seven dwarves that Snow had befriended during the war with Leopold, mourned their Princess.

"Open it…" he pleaded.

"You're too late…" Grumpy replied harshly, as it began to snow lightly. He swallowed thickly, with grief threatening to cripple him.

"Then at least let me say goodbye…" he requested. The dwarves hesitated for a moment and then granted his request, as they lifted the glass. He leaned down over her and pressed his lips to hers in a final kiss. But then, in a moment of sheer magic, the light inside him that was slowly dying, the light that was Snow, was lit again, as she took a starved breath. Her emerald eyes flew open and she looked up at him, as she breathed once again.

"You...you found me," she uttered, as he beamed at her and helped her sit up.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" he asked.

"Never...though the glass coffin did give me pause," she teased. He grinned and caressed her beautiful face.

"Well, you never have to worry, because I will always find you," he replied.

"Do you promise?" she asked. He did and they sealed it with with another kiss.

* * *

Though Leopold was still a lurking threat, their wedding commenced without a hitch.

"Do you Prince James, take this woman, Snow White, to be your beloved wife?" the Holy man asked, as they held hands at the altar, gazing into each other's eyes.

"I do," he answered without hesitation and an eagerness that spoke of his undying love for her.

"And do you, Princess Snow White, take this man, James, to be your beloved husband?" he asked. She tilted her head, gazing at him dreamily.

"Oh, I do," she answered in a blissful tone.

"There is no truer love than that which has been witnessed by this pair and it is my honor to pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," the holy man said, as they closed the distance between them and he leaned in to press his lips to hers. There was thundering applause, as their union was sealed.

King George watched on proudly, for he had everything he wanted. Truthfully, he could care less that this was now a union of true love, for it united the Kingdoms and saved both. He had thought long ago that he could not have prosperity for his Kingdom and true love for his son. He had hammered it into James that he would marry for convenience and never love. That was not an option. His twin was harder to convince and he had threatened him at one time. But somehow, he had managed to have both. George would have his riches and this union would most certainly produce at least one heir, if not more by the way they were looking at each other. And that fleeting happiness that George thought to be lost to him long ago suddenly seemed attainable. True, he would have never let it happen if not for gaining a hold on Snow White's Kingdom. But if he could have stability and riches, then he would let David have his true love. And no one would ever be any the wiser that he was not the real James.

* * *

Later that evening, after all their things were moved into the joint chamber, they were finally alone. They kissed intensely and passionately, as one would expect of newlyweds. But to Snow's surprise, Charming pulled back suddenly.

"Snow…" he said thickly.

"I know what you went through...and if you're not ready for this, I'll understand. We...we won't do this unless it's really what you want," he replied. She smiled at him and kissed him tenderly again.

"I know...but Charming, I love you and I want this. I want to know what it's like to be with someone you love...someone you want to be with," she said. He gently cupped her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly.

"I want you to make love to me," she uttered, as their lips crashed together again and he swept her into his arms, before carrying her to the bed.

* * *

They fell back onto the bed afterward, breathing heavily with skin slick with perspiration. They looked at each other with love and awe in their eyes. Any expectations either of them had about the marriage bed were thoroughly exceeded on that night, for being in love and making love left them breathless and only solidified the undying true love between them. Love that had blossomed from a marriage of convenience and became everything they ever wanted and next expected to have. There was still threats in their future and there would be obstacles as well, but it would be nothing they would face alone. From then on, they would face it all together. And despite any uncertainty in the future, they had managed to forge, not a happy ending, for they were not ending, but a happy beginning...


	2. Deals

**AN: nWhat began as a marriage of convenience blossomed into true love for Snow and Charming. But Leopold and Cora are still very much a threat. And where to Rumpelstiltskin and his plans fall into this?**

 **Thanks for the great responses! Please keep them coming. Here are individual responses:**

 **Austenphile: Thanks, glad you liked it! Didn't know if I was going to do more on this one, but I got a few interesting ideas for it, so here we go. Enjoy!**

 **mry23: Thanks! Glad you liked it!**

 **sexystarwarslover: Thanks! It was definitely different from things I usually write, but a lot of interesting ideas popped up because of this prompt so I'm glad I was challenged to do it. Enjoy!**

 **BooksinmyDreams: Ask and you shall receive! More for you to enjoy! Glad you liked it!**

 **celticank: Glad you liked it! I have decided to continue this one too so I hope you continue to enjoy!**

The Convenience of Love

Chapter 2: Deals

"So...he woke her. Guess it really is true love," Cora goaded, as the image in the mirror faded.

"I am a King! And this Prince Charming thinks he can take what's mine?" Leopold raged.

"That criminal took one Queen from you...but you never really loved my daughter. You'll always be obsessed with Eva and you wanted Snow to replace her all along," Cora surmised.

"Are you here to lecture me about how the love I have for my daughter is the wrong kind?" he challenged.

"Oh, I don't need to. The Kingdom already sees you for the evil lecher you are. They're just too afraid of you, because you have my magic on your side. You hid your depravity for years, but one child Queen after another really paints the picture," Cora mused.

"What is your point?" he snapped.

"My point is that your daughter is beloved by this Kingdom and you have been dethroned, even with my help," she warned.

"What do you propose we do?" he asked.

"I know of a way we can bring our daughters back to us and force them to be in their rightful places at our sides, while doing away with the outlaw and the prince at the same time," she tempted.

"And how is that?" he questioned.

"With a different kind of curse. A very dark curse," she answered.

"Tell me more," he replied.

* * *

"Are you sure? I know you have fond memories of the summer palace," he said, as they packed their traveling cases for their honeymoon.

"I do...but after what my father did to me, those memories are forever tarnished, I'm afraid," she replied. He stopped and put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry for everything he did to you," he said, as he kissed her hair.

"Does...does it bother you?" she asked.

"Does what bother me?" he asked. She swallowed.

"That when we...made love for the first time and I wasn't…" she trailed off and looked down, as tears gathered in her eyes. His eyes widened, as he deduced what she was getting at.

"What? No...Snow, look at me, please," he pleaded. She did and he gently swiped a few of her tears away.

"What happened to you was horrific...especially since a man that was supposed to love and protect you did it. You didn't give that to him. He took and he had no right," he said, pausing for a beat.

"I love you more than anything and I know I can't erase what happened to you. But I promise you that I will never hurt you and that I will spend the rest of our lives making you happy," he implored. She sniffed and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too," she said, as a few tears slipped down her cheeks again. To look at them, one would have never guessed that a marriage between them had been arranged, for it had become so much more and blossomed into the truest love in the land. She sniffed.

"That's why I want to meet your mother," Snow stated.

"I know...I never thought I'd see her again. We have to be careful...no one can, especially not George," David warned. She nodded.

"Years hiding in the woods has made me very adept. Trust me, I know a path there so remote that no one will follow," she promised.

"Okay then...our honeymoon awaits," he replied, as they shared another kiss and finished preparing for their journey.

* * *

Rumple giggled, as he observed Snow White and her Prince Charming journeying through the woods together. Their true love had blossomed at last and in a much different manner than expected. Now...he only needed a hair from each of them to bottle that true love potion he needed. But that would come in due time, for he was about to have company. Rather unpleasant company too in the form of Cora and the even less appealing Leopold.

The King had certainly become a deplorable being and coming from a dark being such as him, that was saying something. But even Rumpelstiltskin would never touch a child in that way...especially his own. Still, if he was a means to getting his curse cast, then he was still useful.

"Hello Rumple…" Cora cooed, as she slithered into the room with Leopold in tow.

"Hello dearie…" he greeted, as he turned to them and wrinkled his nose.

"My, my...you are certainly keeping company with the worst pond scum these days, aren't you? I daresay even the pirate was better than him," he goaded.

"I am a King! How dare you call me such, you twisted imp!" Leopold growled.

"Oh, I call them as I see them, dearie!" he countered, as he slithered up to them.

"Rumple...we have come for the means to our revenge. You know what I speak of," Cora replied.

"Yes...I know why you are here. The question is...what will I get in return?" he questioned. She poofed the blank globe into her hand and he immediately became captivated by the object.

"When we get to that world...you'll have to this to locate him," she said, as he reached out to it. But she pulled it away.

"The curse…" she stated evenly.

"Yes...well, I don't really have it anymore," he replied. Leopold snorted.

"Then what are we doing here wasting our time?" he asked impatiently.

"I would watch your tone, Your Majesty or I may just decide to do your fair daughter a favor and turn you into something...squishable," he threatened, silencing the depraved man.

"Where is it? I know that you know," Cora surmised.

"Yes...I know where it is. Give me the globe and I shall tell you where to get it. But you are aware what price this curse has, are you not?" he questioned. She smirked.

"Oh...I am well aware and I did my research. And like you...I have found a loophole," she responded. His face was a mask of indifference. How he hated making deals with her and even less with the man standing next to her. But he needed the curse to find his Bae.

"I gave it to Maleficent to get her sleeping curse for you in our last deal," he revealed. She smirked.

"Excellent...thank you dear," she purred, as she let him have the globe.

"Our business is complete. Get out," he snapped. She smirked, as they left and Rumple walked over to place the globe on the table. But before he could put it down, a vision of the future struck him and it nearly made him collapse, for it changed everything.

It was Baelfire...stuck in Neverland of all places. But instead of escaping to a Land Without Magic, Bae found his way back to the Enchanted Forest. Something had changed...and changed drastically. If Bae came back here, even if it was a few years off, based on certain details in the vision, then Rumple did not need the curse. He placed his hands on the table to steady himself. That meant he would have to now stop Cora and Leopold from casting it.

"Rumpelstiltskin?" Belle asked in concern, as she came into the room with tea. He looked up at the maid and felt the stirrings in his heart, but quickly pushed them away.

"What?" he snapped.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine...just serve the tea," he replied gruffly, as he was now deep in thought. He still wanted that true love in a bottle, despite not needing the curse any longer. Perhaps he could get Snow and Charming to help him stop them. It would provide a means to gather the specific ingredients for that potion and he knew they would be interested in vanquishing Leopold and Cora. Not only to stop the curse, but to also defeat Snow White's tormentor. Yes...Snow and Charming, who were the key to the success of his curse would now be the key to stopping the curse. Fate...he mused. She was certainly a bitch, indeed.

* * *

As Snow and David made their way to the edge of the path, his childhood home came into view. Though it was much different now than when he left it. George was true to his word and hired farm hands for his mother. The crops and garden were flourishing and the house had been built onto, making it like ones he had seen on rich farms from time to time.

"Wow...guess dear old dad was true to his word," he mentioned. She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"He can be harsh, but since he got what he wanted, he kept his promise. Wonders never cease," she joked. He smiled.

"He may have gotten the gold and riches he wanted, as well as the army. But I got the best part of the deal," he said, as he kissed her tenderly. She smiled.

"Me too...this life is far more than I ever expected to have," she mentioned.

"I never counted on love, let alone living without fear," she continued. He put his arm around her.

"You never have to return to that life, my darling and that evil man will never harm you again," he promised, as Ruth spotted them.

"David?" she called, as she stood up from her garden. He grinned, as he ran to her at his wife's urging.

"Mother…" he called back, as he swept her into a hug.

"Oh...my son. Let me look at you," she said, as he pulled back and she observed him.

"You...you look like a Prince. Oh so handsome," she gushed, as she saw the young woman behind him.

"Is this…" she started to say.

"You were right, Mother...true love does follow your ring. What started out as an arrangement became so much more," he said, as he held his hand out and she took it.

"Mother...this is my wife, Snow White," he introduced. Snow smiled.

"It's so wonderful to meet you...your son is the kindest, most charming man I've ever met," she said, giving her husband a warm glance.

"And I know it's because he was raised by you," she added.

"Oh, it is most wonderful to meet you as well, Snow. You truly are the fairest as they say," Ruth said, as she cupped her face in her hands.

"So beautiful...and I can tell how happy you make my David just by looking at you both. It will be an honor to call you my daughter," she replied. Snow was taken aback, as the woman hugged her tightly, but then she hugged her back. David grinned at that.

Ruth had heard the whispers of the depravity committed by the Evil King Leopold and her heart broke for this sweet girl who had married her son.

"Come inside...you must be hungry after your trip. I do hope you're staying the night. There is a guest room now," she gushed. They smiled and joined hands, as they followed her inside.


	3. Honeymoon

**See Previous chapter for summary and notes.**

 **For this chapter, there is a love scene. Nothing graphic, but be aware. Enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

 **Here are responses to previous reviews:**

 **Jadedgurl: Glad you liked it.**

 **James Maddalo: Glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Sarah Zitter: Glad you like the story. :)**

 **Fantasylover4evr: Thanks! Glad you like the twists and hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **celticank: Glad you liked it!**

 **sexystarwarslover: Thanks! Yeah, Ruth already loves Snow and they have a really sweet moment in this chapter too. I know, Leopold is horrible. Yep, Rumple needs his true love potion. I love when Rumple says dearie too, lol. And yep, Rumple saw the future change. It is a bit trippy writing George as nice. Glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Baratta Jennifer: Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **BooksinMyDreams: So glad you liked it!**

The Convenience of Love

Chapter 3: Honeymoon

Snow mewled sleepily, as she yawned and stretched her arms. She noticed Charming's side of the bed was empty, but found that he wasn't far. He stood at the window of the guest bedroom that they slept in, shirtless, as she took a moment to admire her husband's physique. It wasn't the first time she had done so. Even before they had fallen in love and their marriage was to be one of convenience, it had not escaped her how attractive he was.

"See something you like, my darling?" he cooed, as he caught her checking him out. She bit her bottom lip shyly, as he strode back toward the bed.

"What do you think?" she countered coyly. He leaned down over her and pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss. She cooed, as his lips moved passionately over hers and she pulled him back into bed with her.

"So beautiful…" he rasped in a husky tone, as he kissed her throat and she threaded her fingers into his hair.

"Charming…" she gasped, as his hands cupped her breasts and she crushed her lips against his. He shifted and she moaned, as he slid two fingers inside her gently.

"Mmm…" she mewled and bucked against his hand.

"Please…" she breathed.

"I love you…" he rasped, as he breathed fire on her throat. She mewled and turned the tables by wrapping her small hand around his stiff length. He shuddered and she pushed him onto his back, as she straddled his waist. He gazed up at her with awe and reverence, as her raven curls cascaded around her. He gasped and bit back a moan, as her slick folds brushed over his erect shaft. She was an absolute vision, sitting atop him with a coy smile and glorious nakedness. His hands found their way up from her hips and to her breasts where he flicked his thumbs over her nipples. She gasped and earned a moan from him, as she rubbed her sex against his in response to his ministrations.

"Snow…" he uttered, as she teased the tip of him with her slick opening. The way her name fell from his lips sent warm chills through her already aroused body and she finally sank onto him, taking him inside her body all the way. She began riding him and he held her hips, helping her to move with sharp, deep thrusts until they both reached completion.

After, she lay atop him and they kissed lazily in the afterglow, as she marveled just at how much she loved him. She had never imagined she could be happy after what her father had done to her.

"I love you so much…" he rasped, as he kissed her neck.

"Mmm...and I love you. You make me so happy. I didn't even think true love existed when I met you...but you made me believe in love again," she whispered.

"You're my life...the day I met you, it began. Before you...I didn't know what it was to live," he confessed. She melted into him at that and passion consumed them once again.

* * *

Maleficent glared at the intruders, as they invaded her home. She had used her dragon form to try and turn them to ash, but she had underestimated Cora's power. And now, she was trapped in her dragon form under a magical net. Cora and Leopold pilfered through her belongings, until he finally extracted a tiny scroll from its hiding place.

"Is this it?" he questioned. Cora smirked and unrolled it, looking pleased as she did.

"It is…the key to getting everything we want," she confirmed.

"What do we do with this?" he asked, referring to the dragon.

"She's Regina's friend...time to teach my daughter another lesson on why it's not wise to cross me," Cora said, as she waved her hand and turned the dragon to stone.

"Then we have what we need to cast this curse?" he asked.

"Not quite...there is one crucial ingredient that this requires," she replied.

"And that is?" he asked.

"The heart of the thing one loves most and for us...that's our precious daughters. And sacrificing one of them will not do at all," Cora answered.

"Then how do we do this?" he questioned.

"We find someone else to cast this curse for us," she responded.

* * *

Much later, Snow and David made their way downstairs to find his mother cooking breakfast. She turned to them with a giddy smile, as she put some fresh baked bread on the table.

"Good morning...or I guess it's almost afternoon. But I'm sure you are both famished," she said. David shook his head at her antics and squeezed his new wife's hand.

"Good morning mother," he said, greeting her with a a hug and a kiss.

"Good morning son," she said, as she then moved to Snow.

"Oh...I just can't get over how gorgeous you are, sweetie," Ruth gushed, making Snow blush.

"Thank you...can I help with anything?" she asked.

"Oh no...everything's ready. Let's sit and you can tell me everything," Ruth replied.

"I've told you the story, mother," David said.

"And I want to hear again from both of you. Humor an old woman that wants to be regaled with a tale of real romance and true love," Ruth said excitedly, making him chuckle.

"Well...I was running from my father and had the crazy idea of approaching King George about a deal. I was willing to give him Intel on my father's Kingdom for sanctuary," Snow began.

"She was sneaking into the palace and I got this for it," David added, as he pointed at his scar and then smiled at her.

"That rock to the face is the best thing that ever happened to me," he said, as he kissed her hand. She smiled back.

"That's why I agreed to an arranged marriage. The minute you found out about my past, you didn't look upon me with disgust or pity. That's when I knew you were different," Snow said. He squeezed her hand.

"What happened to you wasn't your fault and I'm going to make sure he can never hurt you again," David assured. They began eating, as they continued to tell her how an arrangement soon became a friendship and then developed into a love so true and powerful that one true love's kiss had shattered the sleeping curse that her own father had inflicted upon her. Ruth felt her heart swell with happiness for her son and though she insisted that she had the money to hire someone to fix the fence, her son insisted on going out to work on it himself. For that, she was glad, for it gave her some time with her new daughter.

"This is all he's ever wanted, you know," Ruth mentioned and Snow looked at her curiously.

"True love. It was the one thing he always insisted that he could afford, no matter how poor we were," she added, making Snow smile thoughtfully.

"I didn't even believe in true love before I met him," she mentioned again and Ruth put a hand on hers.

"And I wasn't sure I believed in true love before my son met you," she revealed, as Snow gave her a curious look at that.

"Robert and I loved each other...but his drinking soured our marriage and any love between us very quickly," she explained.

"Did...did that lead to decision you had to make with David's brother?" she asked cautiously. Ruth nodded.

"It certainly did not help and the financial stability we received for our sacrifice should have been enough to sustain us fairly comfortably. But Robert squandered all of it on booze and gambling," she continued.

"I'm sorry," Snow offered. Ruth squeezed her hand.

"My husband had a sickness, but David is a far better man than his father could have ever been," Ruth answered.

"He's a wonderful husband," Snow said.

"True love between Robert and me didn't exist and I couldn't give that to David, but I am so happy that the same will not be true for my grandchildren. I know that they're going to grow up with two parents who share a very strong, powerful love," Ruth replied. Snow blushed at the mention of children and Ruth smiled indulgently.

"Sorry...I can't help myself. No pressure, I promise," Ruth said, but noticed the pensive look on Snow's face.

"I hope I didn't upset you, sweetheart," she added.

"Oh...no, it's not that. It's just…" Snow stammered, as Ruth squeezed her hand.

"You can talk to me...I think of you as my daughter now and I hope you'll see me as a mother-figure," she said. Snow smiled.

"I know that David is going to be this...amazing father, but I'm afraid that I have no idea if I will be a good mother. I lost mine so young and there was Regina, but she resented me for a long time," Snow explained.

"Eventually...after what my father did to me, she realized that we were both victims of him and her mother. She forgave me for telling that secret. She finally realized that I was just a little girl that her mother manipulated. But she's more like a sister than a mother to me," she continued.

"What if...what if I'm not cut out to be a mother? I know how much David wants a family someday...but I'm terrified," she confessed.

"Oh honey...that is completely normal. Having kids is terrifying, but I know, without a doubt, that you're going to be a good mother, just like you're already a good wife," Ruth replied.

"How? Before Charming...I was a mess and I know I still am sometimes. I'm still terrified that my father will find a way to ruin my happiness. I'm afraid that if we have children that he and Cora will try to find a way to take them away. Or my father will try to hurt David…" she lamented.

"I know...and I can't promise that he won't try to hurt you or my son. It pains me...but I do believe in the love you share and that it will overcome things that ordinary love cannot. Because what you and my son have is far from ordinary," Ruth said.

"You are an amazing woman...I knew my son wouldn't settle for anything less than an all consuming true love. And that's how I know you'll be an incredible mother," she added. A few tears slipped down Snow's fair cheeks and the older woman hugged her.

"Thank you…" she said. Ruth smiled.

"No...thank you. Thank you for making my son happy and becoming my daughter," the older woman responded, as she got up and filled a pitcher with some water.

"Here...take some water out to your husband. This is your honeymoon and there's no need for him to keep fiddling with that pesky fence. He needs a break," Ruth said, as she handed her the pitcher. Snow spotted her husband out by the fence. He had shed his shirt and she could see the beads of sweat sliding down his back, instantly stirring arousal in her. Her cheeks burned in embarrassment, for intimacy was something she and her new husband had come to enjoy very much. She loved him and would no matter what he looked like, but it was not lost on her how physically attractive he was. Ruth chuckled and shooed her outside and she watched them for a moment, just to see the way her son's face lit up at the sight of her. And once the young couple kissed, she moved away to preserve their privacy. To occupy her time, she decided on some knitting, for she had a feeling that there would soon be a need for baby booties. She could already picture it almost giddily, as she pulled out some white fabric. She had quite a bit of it, so perhaps a beanie to go with the booties...


	4. A Vicious Plot

**See Previous chapter for summary and notes.**

 **For this chapter, there is a minor love scene. Nothing graphic, but be aware. Enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

 **Here are responses to previous reviews:**

 **foxchick1: Glad you're enjoying it!**

 **BooksinmyDreams: So glad you liked it. And you're welcome. I love writing Snowing and so glad there are still those that appreciate it so much. :)**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yes, it's probably a good idea if she starts knitting some booties. You're welcome on the image of shirtless Charming. I never miss an opportunity to get those in there, lol. Unfortunately, Cora and Leopold are still up to no good. I really liked the Snow and Ruth moment too; an extended and more in depth scene than what we got in canon for sure. :)**

 **Jennifer Baratta: So glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Austenphile: I loved the talk between Snow and Ruth too. So needed and so poignant. Unfortunately, Cora and Leopold are up to no good and more on that in this chapter. Rumple is not having it either. :)**

 **girlmeetsrucas13: Glad you are enjoying it!**

 **AnonSnowing: Yes, Leopold is very evil in this one. Yep, his entrance into the ball was meant to echo Regina's interruption of their wedding. Yeah, he is a very sick man. Charming is very Charming, as always. I don't really find too much need to do slow burn with Snowing. They're already together when we first meet them in canon and there's not really much I'd change about how they get together in the Enchanted Forest. And their connection is so strong that even without memories, they're drawn to each other. Slow burn kind of annoys me sometimes. It's okay when it's done correctly, but it rarely is. There's too much slow burn sometimes. Like the stories where it takes the characters fifty chapters for one kiss? Yeah, to me that's not even close to being realistic. It's just not cute or interesting to me. I offer a different kind of romance that's not seen as much. I find slow burn very annoying, because it's just so overdone. It makes me roll my eyes when grown people act that way. It loses its charm really fast. I agree, he likely told her the day he proposed and I think Snow already suspected something, based on George's attitude. Leopold is just really terrible in this. If he can't have Snow, he doesn't want anyone to have her. But he failed. King George isn't trustworthy, but in this story, as long as he has control of both Kingdoms, he will remain allied to his adopted son. He has Leopold's Kingdom now, so he's fine allowing David to be with Snow. He doesn't care as long as he has power and gold and in this story, he has that. Yes, unfortunately, this story is that dark. Leopold did molest and rape his own daughter. Aw, thanks, that's quite a compliment. I have a hard time not seeing Finding You Always as canon either. Though being a writer for the show would have been wild. I think some of my ideas would have been too expensive to produce on screen though, lol. I tend to have a Marvel type budget with my action scenes and then my love scenes could have only happened on HBO, lol.**

 **Yep, Cora is delusional with her love is weakness. Leopold is very creepy. I imagine he was like that with Eva, thus his focus on Snow. I like Eva, I think she was well intended and a good mother once she grew up. She made her mistakes in her youth, but obviously learned to become a better person in motherhood. Yep, Bae will find his way back to the Enchanted Forest eventually and I think it will be a surprise as to how. I struggle with Rumple too. I'm okay with him if I can write him as he was mostly in earlier seasons. In 4-6, he's tough to take and his fans excuse him for everything he does. I may do a story with David and James growing up together someday, but I have 11 unfinished stories on my plate right now so I better not start anything else. As for redeeming George, he's still a dick, but he got what he wanted in this and David's marriage to Snow gave him what he wanted so he's not actively trying to kill them. Which allows him to find them both a bit endearing. Charming does seem to end up shirtless a lot in my stories and yeah, it's on purpose. It just happens, lol. As for the curse, I can't tell you that yet. Can't be a random villager. It has to be the heart of the thing you love most. I think Snow is the prettiest too, always have. The blonde is from David. My parents both have brown hair and I'm dark blonde, but my sister has hair blonder than Emma. So as long as the gene is obviously there on David's side, that's why Emma can have lighter colored hair. Glad you liked Snow and Ruth's talk too. It was much needed. I don't think Charming has ever been shirtless for an entire chapter before. I at least try to make sure there is a reason he is shirtless, lol.**

The Convenience of Love

Chapter 4: A Vicious Plot

Regina looked at the stone dragon with tears in her eyes.

"This was my mother…" she said angrily, as Robin put his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry, my love," he soothed. She sniffed.

"This is my fault. The only thing Mal did was be my friend. She was trying to be better, you know," Regina said.

"She regretted the way her relationship with Aurora fell apart and that she cursed her," she added.

"I know...but she may still be in there. She was only turned to stone. We shall seek answers and if it's possible, we'll change her back," Robin told her.

"They came here for a specific reason though. They have it," she stated. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"They have what?" he asked.

"The scroll that has the spell to cast the Dark Curse," another voice said and they looked over to find the Dark One standing there.

"You…" Robin said, recognizing him from an earlier altercation he had before Marian died.

"Easy...he's the one that helped David find Snow when my mother and her father cursed her," Regina admonished. Robin looked at him with scrutiny.

"Why would _you_ of all people help Snow and David? And what did David have to do for your help?" Robin questioned. Rumble giggled and Regina sighed.

"He had to sneak in here and hide something for him. Fortunately, Mal was understanding," she answered for him.

"Yes...and I need Snow White and her Charming prince alive...and procreating," Rumple added. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Could have done without knowing that," she muttered. Robin shook his head.

"Okay...but what is this curse? It can't be the one you told me about," he admonished. But she nodded.

"It is…" she confirmed.

"And if they cast it rather than Regina...then it would be very bad for all of us," Rumple replied.

"I told you that I'm not casting it for you! I would have to crush Robin's heart and that's not happening!" she spat. There was a gleam in Rumple's eyes that told her that he knew something she didn't, but then that really wasn't unusual.

"Well, you're in luck, because I no longer want the curse to be cast. I want you to help me stop them," he replied.

"Since when?" Regina questioned.

"Since now...things have changed, as the future often does. We need to stop the curse now. That's all you need to know," Rumple answered.

"Which means we need Snow and David's help," she stated. She hated having to burden them with this, especially during their honeymoon.

"They're at his mother's farm. We know the way, but we must be careful. We cannot allow Leopold or Cora to find it," Robin stated. Rumple held out his hand and conjured a vial in his hand.

"Drink half of this each and it will conceal you in your journey," he said, as Regina took the vial and they prepared to journey to Ruth's farm.

* * *

David's face lit up at the sight of his wife bringing some water out to him.

"I thought you might be thirsty," she said, as he quenched his thirst.

"I was...thank you," he replied, as he pecked her on the lips.

"Mmm...I think I'm a bit hungry too," he purred.

"Mmm...you just ate," she purred back.

"Not for food," he said slyly, as he kissed her deeply. She moaned into his kiss and her arms encircled his neck, as he pulled her flush against him.

"Come on...let's go for a walk," he suggested, as he put his shirt back on and they joined hands.

"Into the woods?" she asked coyly.

"I thought so...and I know a little swimming hole nearby that I used to frequent," he replied. She bit her bottom lip.

"But we don't have swim clothes," she teased. He smirked.

"We're not going to need them," he responded and she giggled, as they headed off into the woods for a romantic respite.

* * *

Leopold gazed out from the balcony overlooking his Kingdom and then back at Cora.

"So we have the spell now. How are we going to cast it?" he questioned. She smirked.

"We're not...we're going to force Snow to do it," she replied. He looked at her with a questioning look.

"And how pray tell are we to do that?" he inquired.

"We give her no choice. We wait until she has something even more precious than her husband to threaten and then we make her crush his heart to cast our curse," Cora revealed. His eyes widened.

"You want to wait until she births a bastard child by that shepherd?" he asked.

"Yes...it will be perfect. In fact, I suspect that noble Prince Charming will even offer up his heart if he thinks it will protect Snow and his child. Then he will be gone and we will mold the curse into whatever we want," she revealed. He mulled those thoughts over for a moment.

"I do like the idea of ridding my daughter of that idiot in the process," he agreed.

"But we have no idea how long it could be until she is with child," he reminded. Cora smirked.

"Oh with those two, I'd say it won't be long," she replied.

"Then I guess we just wait," he said.

"Mmm...they will come for us and try to steal the curse away once they discover that we have taken it from Maleficent," she warned.

"Then I will increase our soldier's patrol," he offered, as he left to carry out that task, while Cora mused about their plan.

"Soon Regina...you'll be my dutiful daughter again and I can rid you of that forest dwelling riff raff. And your whore of a sister will be put back in her place," Cora cooed to herself.

* * *

Snow moaned sensually, as he kissed her lazily and they waded idly in the water. Her legs were still hooked around him and he was still inside her, as they slowly came down from another powerful bout of lovemaking, this time in the swimming hole he had frequented in his youth. As always, it was amazing and they were determined to make the best of their honeymoon.

"Oh David…" she uttered breathlessly.

"I love you so much…" he said in a husky tone, as he kissed her again and she tilted her head, as his lips moved to her neck. Their lips met again and then parted, as she pressed her forehead against his.

"I never imagined I could be so happy," she mentioned fondly, as she looked at him fondly.

"Me either...my fear was that George was going to make me marry someone I didn't love. He's not a good man," he mentioned warily.

"I know...and I know the only reason he allowed our union was because he knew he would get my Kingdom for it," she mentioned. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry...you know I've never been comfortable with that part of this whole thing," he said. But she shook her head.

"My father is out of power and as bad as George can be, he's a far cry from mine. And I really could care less about the Throne or riches, you know that," she said, as she slipped her arms around his neck.

"You're all I want or need," she assured and he smiled.

"It may be a business transaction to my pseudo-father, but for us, this is love," he agreed. She smiled.

"True love…" she said, as their lips met again. Peculiarly, a bird landed on a branch above them and chirped incessantly. Snow could tell it was trying to talk to her in the back of her mind, but her husband's lips on her neck was making it very hard to concentrate. Until the bird got a bit louder and he raised his head, as they looked up.

"What does it want?" he asked, with a bit of irritation. She smirked at him, knowing that he did not want them to be interrupted. But she frowned at his message.

"It's from your father...George. There's been some sort of development in the whereabouts of Cora and Leopold," she said. She had taken to calling him by his first name, for he had violated her in a way no father should ever and therefore she no longer considered him as her father. He groaned and scoffed.

"Leave it to George to interrupt our honeymoon," he grumbled, but she smiled.

"Like we need to be on our honeymoon to enjoy our marriage bed," she reminded. He smirked and pecked her on the lips.

"Touche," he agreed, as they got out of the water, dried off, and got dressed again.

"Will your mother be really disappointed that we have to go back early?" Snow asked, as she bit her bottom lip.

"A bit...but she'll understand. We have a Kingdom to rule and I'll admit, if this is a credible lead and I can put Leopold in a cell...then I'm very eager to do that. And she'll want that too," he said, as he cradled his face in his hands.

"Part of me will not rest while he's out there and threat to the love of my life," he added, making her melt beneath his touch. They started back and she hooked her hand on his elbow, while leaning against his arm, as they walked back to the farm.

* * *

The Jolly Roger surfaced through the portal and Killian Jones turned the wheel to steady her. He smiled down at the small blonde girl, as he placed his hands over hers and let her think she was helping to steer them.

"You're a natural, starfish...you'll be an expert at sailing the seas in no time," he boasted.

"Just like you, papa," Alice said fondly and his heart clenched. They had been through a lot and he was no longer the ruthless pirate he had once been. He spent the last several years raising his little girl inside a tower where a witch had trapped her. But fortunately, he finally found a way to free his little girl from the trappings of the tower. He found his way back to the ship and they sailed through a portal with the bean he had managed to acquire. This would be their new life and he saw the surprise in those that frequented the docks, as he brought the ship in. It was understandable, for it had been many years since he had been seen or heard from.

"Captain...is that really you?" Smee asked in surprise.

"Mr. Smee…" he greeted, as he carried Alice off the ship and they shook hands.

"Captain...no one has seen you in years. You've been presumed dead...Blackbeard controls the seas," Smee informed him.

"And years ago, that would have bothered me, Mr. Smee. But as you can see, my priorities have changed," he responded.

"Yes...I must say I am quite surprised myself," a voice cooed and he saw Cora there. Gently, he prodded Alice behind him and gave the woman a warning look.

"I am no longer interested in your games, Cora," he warned.

"No games Captain...I'm just here to chat," she replied.

"And is your depraved husband with you?" he questioned.

"No...I knew you would find his presence disturbing," she responded.

"He's a sick man and it's no secret what he did to his own daughter. As a father now...he disgusts me even more," Hook replied.

"Yes...you certainly have changed and I want to do the same. My daughter hates me...and I only want to help her see that we can have a good life," Cora said.

"Well, as long as you're married to the man that violated her sister, she'll want nothing to do with you," he replied.

"But there's a way we can have a better relationship. There's a way we can have a fresh start, as can you and your little one," Cora tempted.

"It's a place where that witch could never find you," she added, as he turned to look at her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"There's a curse...a curse that can take us away from here and to a new land. If you help me, I can promise you and little Alice a very good, safe life," she replied. He thought about it for a moment, but then shook his head. He knew Cora well enough to know that there were people that wouldn't have good lives though and he was no longer that man that sought revenge and inflicted pain on others.

"Tempting, but Alice and I will do just fine here," he responded, as he took his little girl's hand. Cora smirked knowingly and expected his rejection. But it didn't matter. He would run off now to find Regina and tell his old friend of her proposition. It was all part of their plan.

"Where are we going, Papa?" Alice asked. He smiled down at her.

"I have some friends in this land," he told her, as they began their journey to Sherwood Forest.


	5. Subterfuge

**See Previous chapter for summary and notes. Thanks for the feedback. Enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

 **Here are responses to previous reviews:**

 **Foxchick1: Hook did not adopt. Alice is his biologically.**

 **BooksinmyDreams: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it so much and you're welcome. :)**

 **AnonSnowing: You're welcome. Thanks for the long reviews. I really do love them. Yeah, Snowing doesn't need slow burn. They kind of have it anyway in the flashbacks where they're fighting to be together before it finally happens. Yeah, Ross and Rachel drive me up the wall. I always like Mondler better for that reason. Ha, yeah I really do throw in the Marvel type action and the HBO love scenes together. The best of both worlds. I know, that image of Josh is a nice one. I absolutely hate it when people say Ginny is ugly or fat. She is one of the most beautiful women. People are horrible. Yeah, it would be more corny, but somehow Charming just pulls off those corny lines well. I had to bring Alice in, because I love her. Never too long. I love long reviews so keep it up. :)**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yep, Hook has entered the picture, along with little Alice. I know, Rumple's line about alive and procreating is hilarious. Yeah, sexy, skinny dipping Snowing love! Yeah, Cora is up to no good. Glad you're enjoying it! :)**

 **Grace5231973: Yeah, unfortunately they were interrupted and Cora is up some bad stuff. Hopefully Mal can be freed. I understand about Rumple. I know you are not one of those stans. Unfortunately, I have encountered too many of those stans, but I'm still able to write about him in a positive light most of the time. Snowing fans do not have it easy either. Snowing is either called boring, hated on, made evil, or ignored. So I get where you're coming from. :)**

 **Sarah Zitter: I update when I can. I'm glad you like the story, but I'm sorry, I don't know why you think Emma should be the only child Snow and Charming have. Snowing having more than one child is not a bad thing and it does not mean they love Emma less. Snow and Charming always have more than one child in my stories. Always. Non-negotiable. And Hook is already an adult here with a daughter of his own. I don't ship Captain Swan really. Finding You Always is the only story they are together in and only because I fixed all the stuff that made them toxic in canon. So I hope you can continue to enjoy the story, but know that I will be writing it my way.**

The Convenience of Love

Chapter 5: Subterfuge

Regina tried to sit still in Ruth's kitchen, but she had taken to pacing the floor.

"Honey...it's going to be okay. They'll be back soon," Ruth tried to assure. Regina sighed.

"I'm sorry...I don't mean to be rude with my anxiousness," she said. Ruth smiled.

"No need for apologies. I understand the gravity of this situation," she said, as she busied herself by pouring them more tea.

"This curse...it would take us to another land?" Ruth asked curiously. Regina nodded.

"But that's not the most frightening part," she replied.

"In order to cast this curse, it requires sacrificing the heart of the thing loved most by the person casting it," Regina revealed.

"Your mother and Snow's father love nothing, but power. How do they think they're going to get around that part of it?" Robin inquired.

"That's what scares me. If I know my mother, she'll find a way to force someone else to do it for her," she said, as she and Robin shared a meaningful look.

"Like you," he deduced.

"Or Snow...we both know how badly Leopold wants to be rid of David," she said and Ruth took a startled breath.

"Oh...I'm so sorry. But you have to know we're not going to let them do this," she assured. Ruth nodded.

"We're not going to let who do what?" Snow asked, as she and David walked into the house, hand in hand.

"Finally!" she exclaimed.

"What's going on?" David asked.

"We have a problem, namely your father and my mother," Regina replied. Snow looked at her husband.

"Do you think it has to do with the summons the George sent us?" she asked. His brow furrowed.

"A bird found us and he's calling us back to the castle early. He said it's urgent," David explained.

"Then perhaps we should all go. We can tell you why we've come on the way," Robin suggested. They nodded.

"I'll pack our things quickly," Snow said, as she hurried up to the loft of the house.

"I'm sorry Mother...we have to go," David said, as he hugged her.

"I understand. Just be careful...all of you," Ruth pleaded, as Snow returned and she hugged her daughter-in-law.

"We'll visit again as soon as we can," she assured, as they followed Robin and Regina out to their horses, before they began the journey back to George's castle.

* * *

Leopold stormed into the bunker near Cora's old estate where they were currently hiding.

"A few of our allies seem to think that George has an idea of where we might be. We must move," he said.

"Such a pity...I really had hopes that George might become an ally, but it seems your daughter has spun her spell on him as well," Cora replied.

"George's only interest in my Snow is that she un-rightfully gave away _my_ Kingdom to him," he snapped. She smirked and looked at the tiny scroll of paper.

"Don't worry...we will soon make everything right and put them all in their place with this curse," she said, as she rose from her seat.

"But first...we must not be caught and I have bartered a deal with Blackbeard," she said.

"The pirate?" he questioned. She nodded.

"I promised him all the gold he could ever want if he transports us to a safe haven," she said.

"For how long?" Leopold questioned.

"Until your daughter births a child. Only then can we use the brat to force her to crush her own husband's heart and cast our curse," Cora replied.

"When she does...we will interrupt the child's christening ceremony and force her to choose between her husband and her child. I daresay, Prince Charming will offer himself up for sacrifice to save his spawn," she explained.

"And then we will both have our daughters back under our control," he said. She nodded.

"Yes...they will be at our sides as they were meant to be," she agreed.

"Come...we must leave the Kingdom now. But we will soon return," she said, as they gathered their few belongings and left for the nearest port.

* * *

"We received your summons...father," David said, as he entered the chamber, hand in hand with Snow.

"I'm afraid my men were too late," George said, as Regina and Robin followed them in.

"Too late for what?" Regina asked.

"It would appear that Cora bartered a deal with Blackbeard for transport out of the Enchanted Forest for herself and your deranged father," George replied.

"Then she must be up to something, because she stole a dark curse from Maleficent. She wouldn't just give up on trying to enact it," Regina stated, as Rumpelstiltskin appeared at that moment.

"And she has not...I'm afraid she has quite a calculated plan," he said.

"Then you will tell us what you know, Imp," George demanded.

"As you know...my visions of the future are not always completely clear, but what I have seen suggests that Cora plans to return once Snow White and Prince Charming have a child," he announced. The pair looked very unsettled by that.

"She...she wants our baby?" Snow squeaked.

"No...she needs a heart to cast her curse," he responded.

"A heart?" David asked, confused by that.

"More specifically, the person casting the curse needs the heart of the thing they love most," Rumple answered.

"But my mother loves nothing, except power," Regina chimed in.

"Quite...which is why she plans to force Snow White to cast her curse by dangling the life of her child over her head," the Imp said. Snow's heart dropped into her stomach.

"So I will use Charming's heart," she said brokenly and then clung to her husband.

"Snow...we won't let it happen," he promised, as he looked at Rumple.

"What can we do to stop her?" he questioned.

"The only thing we can do is be ready when she appears. If we anticipate her arrival...we can gain the upper hand and imprison them both," Rumple answered.

"A set up…" George stated. The Imp nodded.

"Then this is what we will do. We will be ready when the time comes and stop this curse," George declared, as he motioned to his guards to close off the room.

"To keep from showing our hand, the plan to thwart them must not leave this room," he declared. For them to succeed, only they and the few most trusted guards could know of what they planned or they risked Cora's curse coming to fruition…

* * *

 _ **Eighteen Months later**_

David stood in the doorway to the nursery, dressed in his formal red coat, and watched his wife tend to their daughter fondly.

"There we go, sweetheart…" she cooed, as she finished dressing Emma in her christening dress. They were presenting her to their court and the Kingdom today. Exactly six months ago, Snow had given birth to their baby girl, Princess Emma. The baby cooed and then smiled, as she spotted her father in the doorway. Snow lit up too, as he closed the distance between them and kissed her tenderly, before he pressed a kiss to Emma's head.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked. She nodded. They were both nervous about something going wrong with their plan. It was why they had delayed so long in presenting her to the Kingdom. But the Dark One insisted that they could not put it off forever and they had to neutralize Cora and Leopold, sooner, rather than later.

"Yes...I'm just scared. What if something goes wrong? I can't lose you," she fretted. But he put his strong hands on her shoulders.

"You won't lose me...I promise. This is going to work, my darling," he promised, before kissing her again and then offering his arm. She hooked her hand on his elbow, as they made their way down the winding staircase to the atrium. Like Emma's christening dress, Snow was also dressed in white, a color that had become a signature of hers. George stood at his Throne and they joined him, as he commanded the attention of the room. Their friends were all there, including a new one they had met, thanks to Regina. Former Captain Killian Jones had joined Regina's court and they had welcomed him and his daughter Alice into their circle. And Ruth was there as well. David had finally convinced her to sell the farm and move to their palace after Emma was born.

"It is an honor to host this very special event this evening," he said.

"As you know, you are all here to meet the newest royal, whom we have welcomed with immense joy," George continued.

"We will now commence with my granddaughter's christening ceremony in the courtyard," he announced, as they all moved outside into the gardens and to the courtyard. Snow glanced at Regina nervously and she nodded, telling her that everything was in place.

When they arrived in the courtyard, the Blue fairy smiled kindly at them and looked down at the baby fondly.

"Oh little Emma...you are a precious child, born of a very powerful true love," Blue said, as she looked at them both and they smiled.

"You will grow up to be strong and beautiful like your mother and I suspect a powerful Knight like your father," Blue continued, as she waved her wand over the baby. Emma giggled at the sparkles above her and tried to reach for them.

"You will have light magic and be a blessing to this Kingdom," she said, before looking at Snow and Charming.

"Just as you are a blessing to your parents," she added, smiling at them. They smiled back and turned toward the people that were gathered.

"Thank you to everyone that has gathered for his occasion," David said, though to the Kingdom, he was still James.

"It is with great joy that we introduce our precious daughter to you all," he continued, as he looked at his wife with a loving stare.

"We present to you...our daughter, Princess Emma," Snow announced, as there was applause all around, until it was interrupted by a puff of black smoke.

People cried out in alarm, as Cora and Leopold appeared and a cauldron along with them, brewing with black smoke.

"Sorry we're late…" Cora announced, echoing her evil cohort when he interrupted Snow and David's engagement party over two years ago.

"Today is such a happy occasion," Cora cooed, as she looked around at them.

"But I'm afraid that happiness is over, because I am about to destroy all your happy endings," she said, as her eyes came to rest on Snow.

"Especially yours, dear Snow," she said, as David stepped in front of her and the baby.

"The hell you are," he growled, as he drew his sword, but she used her magic to disarm him and vines wrapped around his form, restraining him.

"No...stop it! Let him go!" Snow cried, as Emma whimpered in her arms. But she cried out in alarm, as the baby disappeared and reappeared in Cora's arms.

"No...give her back! Give me my baby back!" Snow cried frantically.

"She's all yours...once you do what I want," Cora replied.

"Snow…" David cried, as she clawed at the vines around him.

"I'll do whatever you want...just don't hurt our baby," Snow pleaded. Cora smirked coldly.

"Oh...I'm so glad you said that," she responded, as her hand went into David's chest and yanked out his glowing heart.

"NOO!" Snow screamed, as her husband cried out when she applied a bit of pressure to his heart.

"Please stop!" Snow pleaded, as tears streamed down her cheeks and she looked at her evil father.

"Father please...I love him! Don't do this!" she begged.

"Oh, he's not going to kill your husband...you're going to do that yourself, dear," Cora responded, as she put the heart in her hand.

"Crush it over the cauldron or your daughter dies," she instructed.

"Snow…" David rasped and she cupped his face in her hands.

"You have to...you have to save Emma," he said, as she sobbed almost uncontrollably.

"I can't lose you…" she replied.

"You could never lose me...I'll always be with you, in your heart," he promised tearfully. But the tides were about to turn when Regina emerged with a fireball ready.

"Give the baby back to Snow, mother," she warned.

"I can't do that Regina...this curse will be cast," Cora responded.

"No...it won't," Blue said, as aimed her wand and it met Cora's magic. But what the evil Sorceress wasn't counting on was the army of fairies that attacked at that moment. She cried out in alarm, as the baby disappeared and reappeared in the arms of a pink fairy.

"It's okay, Princess Emma," Nova cooed to her, before placing the baby back in Snow's arms and used her wand to release David.

"This isn't over...you will cast my curse!" Cora said, as she aimed a fireball at them. David drew his sword again, ready to block it, but he wouldn't have to, as Cora and Leopold became immobilized.

"Sorry dearies...no curse for you," he said, as he held them at bay.

"You'll regret betraying me, Rumple. You may stop us today...but we will return and this curse will happen," Cora warned. He waved his hand and they were both turned to stone, allowing them all a sigh of relief.

"Regina…" Snow said, as she still held David's heart and her friend gently put his heart back in his chest. Snow let out a cry of relief, as he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. As their lips parted, he kissed Emma's head and nodded his thanks to Regina. She smiled and nodded in return. There was celebration now that the threat of Cora and Leopold was neutralized. But her ominous threat still hung in the air and was of concern to Rumple. He could not see the whole future, only that his son would soon return to this land. How or why, he could not see, but Cora's words had cast a shroud over the future beyond that. For now, the threat was gone, but he could not be certain that it would always be that way...


End file.
